Everyday
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Van/Hitomi songfic. Van's point-of-view. Reviews welcome.


****

EVERYDAY

__

Everyday I got you on my mind

Everyday I just keep it all inside

Van glanced over at the group that surrounded him at the table. There was Merle sitting next to him, as attentive as always; Allan, sitting to his right a few seats down; Millerna, sitting next to Allan; and Hitomi, sitting across from Allan and on other side of Merle. Unconsciously, Van could feel his face begin to heat up as he looked at Hitomi, and he quickly diverted his attention. 

__

You got me trippin'

Because I want you bad

And you don't know

But if you give me a chance

Oh baby we'd find romance

Come and tell me are you ready to go

"So, Van, what do you think our next move should be?"

"What?" Van looked over at Allan, startled. He hadn't been the least bit aware that the handsome Asturian knight had been talking to him. Nope, the mind of the young king was definitely on other topics these days. 

Allan looked at him curiously. "I asked, what do you think our next move against Zaibach should be?"

Van blinked. "Uh . . . well, what do you think it should be?"

__

You got me trippin'

Now baby tell me what I gotta do

Cos when I'm laying in my bed

And you pop into my head 

All I wanna do is get with you

"Are you feeling all right, Lord Van?" Merle asked worriedly. "You look flushed." She gasped dramatically. "Maybe you've got a fever!" She bounced out of her seat and tried to feel his forehead. Van quickly pulled out of her reach.

"Really, I'm fine," he insisted. "I'm just, uh, tired, that's all. In fact, I think I'll go lie down for awhile. I'll see you all later." He bolted out of his chair, into the hallway, and ducked into his room before any of them could say anything. 

__

Everyday, 'round and 'round

I think about the times and the love I've found

Oh baby, baby

Everyday, 'round and 'round

My head is in the clouds and it won't be coming down

Oh baby, baby

Okay, it's official, he thought as he threw himself onto the bed. _The stress has gotten to me. I'm going crazy._

"Oh, who am I kidding?" he muttered. He rolled over and shoved his head under the pillow. "It's not the stress that's gotten to me – it's Hitomi."

They'd been traveling together for several weeks now, and there'd been almost non-stop danger the entire way. The time she'd been kidnapped by those geckos, the time she'd almost died and Van had had to revive her, the time when she'd fallen off that cliff and he'd revealed his wings to save her . . . oh, yeah, constant danger. For her. And yet, she still insisted on traveling with him. 

__

Everyday, I just can't find the time

I just wanna say

A girl like you is hard to find

"What is it about that girl?" Van growled, his voice muffled by the thick pillow. "Dammit, I need to get her off my mind or I'm _never_ going to get any sleep!" _Not that I really _sleep_ when I'm sleeping – I dream. But there's nothing wrong with dreaming. Nope, nothing wrong with dreaming about . .. Hitomi. Stop it, Van! Okay, great, now I'm babbling and arguing in my head. Maybe I really am going crazy._

You got me trippin'

Because I want you bad

And you don't know

But if you give me a chance

Oh baby we'd find romance

Come and tell me are you ready to go

There was a knock on the door. "Lord Van?" Merle called through the door.

Van dove underneath the covers as the heavy wooden door opened and Merle peaked him. She looked at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Good night, Lord Van." The door closed, and Van opened his eyes. 

__

Van Fanel, you are getting extremely sneaky, he thought. 

__

You got me trippin'

Now baby tell me what I gotta do

Cos when I'm laying in my bed

And you pop into my head 

All I wanna do is get with you

"I'm going to sleep," Van whispered. He closed his eyes – and opened them a minute later. "I _am_ going to sleep." Another minute passed. "I am _going_ to go to _sleep_." Another minute passed.

"Argh!" Van practically shouted, throwing his pillow across the room. He was feeling extremely confused, and it didn't help that every time he tried to sleep he thought about Hitomi. And that made for some . . . interesting thoughts. Thoughts that definitely didn't do any good in helping him sleep. 

__

Everyday, 'round and 'round

I think about the times and the love I've found

Oh baby, baby

Everyday, 'round and 'round

My head is in the clouds and it won't be coming down

Oh baby, baby

Muttering to himself, Van stalked across the room, grabbed his pillow, and laid back down on the bed. He couldn't help wondering what Hitomi would say if she saw him acting this way. This made him wonder what she'd say if he ever told her why he was acting this way. And that made him wonder what she'd do if he ever told her . . . and, also, what she'd let _him_ do . . . 

"That's it," Van groaned. "I am avoiding that girl as much as possible tomorrow. And I'm going to sleep right now."

__

Well there she goes again

Running circles round my mind

Yeah I know just what you're sayin'

But you know the girl is mine

The sound of footsteps alerted him to someone out in the hallway. It sounded like the footsteps had stopped outside Allan's room, which happened to be right next to Van's. 

__

You tryin' to take my girl

Tryin' to mess around with Mrs. Right

"Do you think Van's okay?" Hitomi's voice wafted in from the hallway.

"I'm sure he's fine," Allan's said reassuringly. "Now, get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day. Good night, Hitomi."

"'Night, Allan."

__

No, but how can I be happy

When I dream of her at night

There she is in my head

Every time I close my eyes

So I think I'm gonna call her

Just to see if she replies

Van stared up at the ceiling. _She's mine, Allan_, he thought. _I love her. I won't let you have her until I tell her. And then, hopefully, she won't want you._

You got me trippin'

Because I want you bad

And you don't know

But if you give me a chance

Oh baby we'd find romance

Come and tell me are you ready to go

Van rolled over onto his side and clutched his pillow tightly. "But really," he whispered, "why would Hitomi want a guy like me when she could have someone like Allan?"

__

You got me trippin'

Now baby tell me what I gotta do

Cos when I'm laying in my bed

And you pop into my head 

All I wanna do is get with you

Two hours later, Van finally managed to drift off to sleep. His last thought before he finally succumbed was: _Why is my pillow wet?_

Everyday, 'round and 'round

I think about the times and the love I've found

Oh baby, baby

Everyday, 'round and 'round

My head is in the clouds and it won't be coming down

Oh baby, baby

'Tenkuu no Escaflowne' © Sunrise, Inc.

'_Everyday_' © Five


End file.
